Screenplay
by Tahlia
Summary: Serena Hayes is the world's most wanted actress. Darien Spencer is one of the best professional photographers that ever lived. Their lives intertwine; they have first experiences, arguments, and of course, romance.
1. Character Profiles

Kon'wa minna-san! ^_^  
I just thought that you might all like to know about who Serena & Darien   
are in 'Screenplay'.  
We all know that their profiles & personalities change from author to   
author, from story to story, so I figured this might help you out with   
understanding 'Screenplay'.  
I'll also be including profiles of other characters who appear in 'Screenplay'.  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
SERENA HAYES  
  
Age: 25  
  
Home: shares a New York penthouse with Seiya, Mina, Raye, Lita & Ami  
  
Occupation: actress / model. also is a volunteer at her local RSPCA  
  
Hobbies: shopping, singing, sleeping, thrill-seeking, anything that   
lets her get away from her 'Hollywood life'  
  
Likes: ice-cream, donuts, bunny rabbits & cats  
  
Dislikes: carrots, 'big Hollywood do's'  
  
Current fiancé: Seiya Kou  
  
  
  
DARIEN SPENCER  
  
Age: 29  
  
Home: a Manhattan apartment  
  
Occuption: media photographer  
  
Hobbies: photography, cooking, following Serena wherever she goes  
  
Likes: good food, good wine, great women (^_^)  
  
Dislikes: Serena's boyfriends & fiancés   
(AN: she's been engaged a few times previous to Seiya)  
  
Current girlfriend: Holly Matheson  
  
  
  
SEIYA KOU  
  
Age: 28  
  
Home: shares a penthouse with Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita & Ami  
  
Occupation: lead singer with the 'Three Lights' with his brothers Taiki   
& Yaten  
  
Current fiancé: Serena Hayes  
  
  
MINA LOVE  
  
Age: 25  
  
Home: shares a penthouse with Serena, Seiya, Raye, Lita & Ami  
  
Occupation: fashion & makeup stylist  
  
  
  
RAYE HARPER  
  
Age: 25  
  
Home: shares a penthouse with Serena, Seiya, Mina, Lita & Ami  
  
Occupation: naturopath  
  
  
  
LITA MOSS  
  
Age: 26  
  
Home: shares a penthouse with Serena, Seiya, Mina, Raye & Ami  
  
Occupation: martial arts teacher  
  
  
  
AMI SILVER  
  
Age: 26  
  
Home: shares a penthouse with Serena, Seiya, Mina, Raye & Lita  
  
Occupation: doctor  
  
  
  
HOLLY MATHESON  
  
Age: 28  
  
Home: ?  
  
Occupation: singer  
  
Current boyfriend: Darien Spencer 


	2. Prologue

This is my first Darien/Serena story, so bare with me!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. Big shock. Big. Huge.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Hayes!"  
  
"Over here! Miss Hayes!"  
  
The yells from the crowd were deafening as Serena Hayes climbed out   
of her limo and stepped out onto the red carpet.  
  
"Miss Hayes! I love you! Please, will you marry me?" a young man cried  
from behind the security guards. Serena laughed slightly and dispelled  
the thought (and the man) with a smile and a flick of the wrist.  
She smiled brightly at the crowd and made her way down the red carpet,  
occasionally stopping here and there for photos. She really didn't  
enjoy this part of the entertainment business. Sighing, she entered   
the arena and let the roar of the crowd fade behind her.  
  
Looking up, suddenly Serena found herself face to face with those  
god-damned-celebrity-hunting paparazzi. She tried to reassure herself,  
taking a deep breath and stepping forward so that she was in complete  
view of the media. They gasped and paused hesitantly, before taking  
photos like there was no tomorrow. Serena stood, posing for the cameras  
for a few moments before walking off in a flurry of flashing light.  
  
  
~ Darien ~  
  
  
Wow. There was no other way to describe her. And she just stood there  
while every pair of eyes flicked over her body, practically devouring it.  
The long dress swept over her body, hugging her tight. The shimmering  
pastel pink accentuated her curves, whilst her golden hair worn in her  
trademark odangos, cascaded into a pool on the floor.  
  
I was stunned, to say the least.   
  
I managed only to take a single picture of her that night; she had looked  
straight in my direction and giggled quietly. That picture has, and  
always will be with me, to remind me of what I live for.  
  
* * *  
  
Soooo??? What do we think? ::silence:: Come on people!! ::more silence::  
You must at least have thought about it!? Well?? *lol*  
  
Michiru  
satansmistress78@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 1

Hi all! Thanks for being so patient with me while you were waiting for this   
chapter!  
Yes, I am *extremely* slow at finding inspiration and putting it onto paper...  
Is it really my fault??   
Anyhoo, please R&R! This chapter is rated PG-13, as it mentions some   
un-mentionables...  
^_^ Ja!   
  
(don't forget to email me at satansmistress78@hotmail.com!)  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein.   
They are currently licensed in North America to DIC. And as their name   
suggests, they'd be a real bunch of D**'s to deal with if I was stupid   
enough to mess with their copyright.   
The original Sailor Moon, of course, belongs to the all-mighty   
Naoko Takeuchi. *bows down to her* ^_^  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
"Oh my God!" I heard someone squeal from the kitchen. "Sere, you gotta come  
look at this!"  
  
  
  
I groggily dragged myself out of bed and found my way through the door.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well..." Seiya laughed, peering at the front page of today's   
newspaper. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Sere."  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up Seiya!" I said, kissing him softly on the lips. "I can't   
seriously be that bad---" I said, stopping in mid-sentence as I saw what   
everyone was talking about.  
  
  
  
"Shit." I muttered, staring at the picture. I had been walking down the   
catwalk at this year's New York Spring Fashion Show wearing one of the   
season's most desirable dresses, with, what do you know, my undies showing   
due to the very *short* nature of the dress. And may I say, they were  
the most unflattering undies I have ever seen, let alone owned. I mean,   
it just had to be *those* undies, didn't it? I shuddered slightly at the   
thought. 'Ugh. Granny undies...'  
  
  
  
Seiya suddenly jumped up and proceeded to interview me with a banana.  
"Miss Hayes, how do you feel about a certain Mr. Spencer taking this   
*amazing* photo of you with your dress showing what is obviously your   
best pair of... granny undies?"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" I cried into the banana.  
  
  
  
"Miss Hayes, have you ever heard of a g-string? A g-string?" he asked   
pointedly.  
  
  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there..." I smiled   
seductively, taking Seiya's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Eww! Serena!" the girls chorused.  
  
  
  
"Whaaat?" I asked, turning around to face them and twiddling a piece   
of hair innocently in my fingers.  
  
  
  
Seiya grinned at the girls and shrugged, taking me into the bedroom. He   
pulled the door shut behind him, but then stuck his head out and winked   
at the girls. Peels of laughter erupted from the kitchen, and outbursts   
continued to revive themselves hours later.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The mall slowly loomed into sight in front of us. I twiddled my satin   
purse between my fingers.  
  
  
  
"Ooh! Don't you just love the Christmas sales?" I giggled. "All those   
bargains... it makes me feel all tingly just at the thought! You know   
what? They should have Christmas sales all year! I mean, I never could   
understand why it was just a once-a-year thing..." I said, biting my  
lower lip as I contemplated all-year-round Christmas sales.  
  
  
  
Raye rolled her eyes and said, "And you wonder why Seiya never wants to   
join us on our shopping trips!"  
  
  
  
Lita laughed and turned around to look back at us from the driver's seat.   
Mina squealed and jabbed the air with her finger, pointing in the direction   
of the steering wheel. "Litaaaaaaaa! Someone this beautiful surely isn't   
destined to live such a short life! Gahhhh!! WATCH THE ROAD, GIRL!" She   
wailed, throwing her hands up in despair.  
  
  
  
"Ah, yeah, hehe..." Lita giggled nervously, turning back to the wheel and   
pulling into an empty parking spot. I quickly jumped out of the shiny   
silver Mazda S2000. I absolutely adore shopping and definately could not   
live without it. I love it even more now than I did before I became famous   
- it's an escape from reality, I guess. Well, except for the mob of   
people who someone manage to find me every single time and spend the   
rest of the day following me around. But I suppose that's just one of   
those things I've accepted as part of the 'being famous deal'.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Serena! I wanna go shopping!" Mina complained, hopping   
impatiently from foot to foot while Ami rolled her eyes in the background.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec, would ya?" I muttered, pulling my waist-length   
hair into a low ponytail. You know, out of the billions of people in this   
world, only my mom and I can successfully style and wear a pair of odangos.   
Even fashion-guru Mina find them impossible to wear! And I have to admit,   
as much as I love my odangos, for some reason they kinda give my identity   
away whenever I wear them in public.  
  
  
  
"Sere?? Hellooo!?" Lita said, waving her hand frantically in front of   
eyes. "I don't know about you, but I wanna go shopping today. Not   
tomorrow or the day after. TODAY. So stop looking dazed and let's get   
out of this carpark, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure Leets. I was just thinking about something..." I replied,   
as I began to walk after the retreating girls.  
  
  
  
"You... did what, Serena?" Raye asked, turning around slowly.  
  
  
  
"I thought??" I replied, uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"You're not serious are you, Sere? I mean, how long ago was it when you   
last thought about what you were about to do?" Lita joked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I mean it certainly wasn't at that fashion show, eh Sere?" Raye   
laughed.  
  
  
  
"That was just a one-off, Raye!!" I whined. "What are the chances of it   
happening again?" I laughed, turning around to pick up my purse from the roof of the car.  
  
  
  
The girls looked at each other and exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
"What did you say the chances were, Serena?" Mina giggled, looking   
pointedly at a thin pink line peeking out the bottom of my skirt.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
*RING RING! RING RING!*  
  
  
  
"Phone," I mumbled, pointing in the vague direction of the phone, before   
turning over in bed and curling up again.  
  
  
  
"For all the millions you make, Sere, you could have at least bought   
a half-decent answering machine, instead of relying on me to take your   
calls!" Seiya joked, even thought he knew I had finally given in and   
bought one the other day. Seiya moved over and kissed me on the cheek   
before curling up next to me to listen to the message.  
  
  
  
"Hi. You've reached Seiya, Serena, Mina, Raye, Ami & Lita. If you urgently   
need to speak to us, leave your message after the beep, as Serena is   
probably nearby but is just too lazy to pick up the phone. Ja!" Seiya's   
voice came over the machine, and I could be heard asking for a towel   
in the background. I giggled and waited to see who was calling.  
  
  
  
"Sere? It's me. Pick up the phone. I know you're there, babe," a deep   
voice floated over from the machine. My eyes widened suddenly as I   
recognised the owner of the voice. I jumped out of bed, and grabbed   
the phone, leaving Seiya sprawled on the bed, slightly unsure of what had  
just happened.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" I asked, catching my breath.  
  
  
  
"Serena. I have some not-so-good news. You've got to get out of there as   
soon as possible," the voice said seriously.  
  
  
  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Luna told me that she has reason to believe that a certain Mr Spencer   
is spending thousands trying to track you own. And he's getting pretty   
close, according to my insiders," he replied above the rustling of papers.  
  
  
  
"But, where will I go? And for how long? I'm supposed to begin filming   
'Sailor Moon: The Real-Life Movie' in three weeks!" I cried, my voice   
getting higher.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. I've already spoken to them, and they don't mind waiting   
for a few weeks. It's not like they could turn down the chance to have   
Serena Hayes in their movie, now could they?" he chuckled.  
  
  
  
"So, umm, when am I leaving?" I asked, sighing. I hated it when he   
sprang things like this on me.  
  
  
  
"Two days from now. Thursday. There will be tickets waiting at the desk   
under the name Artemis Tsukino, for you, Seiya and the girls. Everything   
should work out well, but if something goes wrong, be sure to ring me.   
Is that okay, Serena?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
  
  
  
"Umm, yeah, sure. I'll give you a call when we get to wherever we're going,"   
I replied uneasily. Artemis always seems to come up with the weirdest   
destinations.And he always sent me away when I least expected it.   
'Expect the unexpected,' as the saying goes. Personally, I reckon   
it's a dumb theory. I mean, how the hell can you be expected to expect   
the unexpected? If you accepted it, it would no longer be unexpected, right?   
I sighed and shook my head. I was just confusing myself now.  
  
  
  
"Okay then, Sere. Speak to you soon. Ja!"  
  
  
  
"Right. Ja ne!" I spoke before the line went dead. I stared at the phone   
for a moment before placing it back in its cradle. I turned around to face   
the bed again. Seiya was sitting up, looking at me. He raised an eyebrow   
as I climbed back into bed and snuggled up under the covers.  
  
  
  
"Looks like Artemis has done it again, eh?" He chuckled, kissing me softly  
on the neck before wrapping his arms around me and promptly falling asleep.  
  
  
  
'Expect the unexpected,' I thought sleepily as I drifted off into my own  
dream world.  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
Phew. *wipes brow* That was actually quite long by my standards. *stretches*  
Damn muscle cramps...   
  
  
Please R&R! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, leave them in  
the review!  
  
  
Arigato minna-san! ^_^  
~ShameStar (satansmistress78@hotmail.com) 


End file.
